User blog:Faeyrin/A question of common sense.
Repost from my forum thread for greater discussion...I anticipate for more intelligently constructed comments here than on the forums. I'm going to ask a very simple question that I've yet to find a reasonable answer to on my own. "This is a roleplaying world. If you'd prefer not roleplay, please use a different world." This is the login notification you receive every single time you enter W42. So exactly why do so many people, particularly in Falador and to lesser extent Canifis, just loiter around outside the bar/inn OOC'ly? The entire state of being OOC is that you're not roleplaying. You don't want to roleplay. If you wanted to roleplay, you'd be doing that. But you're not. So why aren't you on a different world? The login notification told you to go to another world if you don't want to roleplay. Just wondering why so many people seem to ignore this rule, one of the only guidelines that are official as it explicitly tells you in game that message upon login. I'm also only explicitly talking about the people congregating outside RP hot spots doing what they do out there. You know, clogging up the local chat with tons of OOC chatter when people are inside the hot spot, making it much harder for RP to flow along coherently. Who's idea was that? "Hurrrrrr let's stand outside the RP spot and be OOC when we should be on another world, and spam local chat to make RP harder for those who are RP'ing." I especially hate the tools who stick their head in that little corner of the exterior of Falador's bar. You know what spot I'm talking about. And they make silly little remarks about what's going on and they're not IC. They aren't contributing anything. Lastly, it's /really/ pathetic when people stand around and moan about no RP, when they themselves could just RP. Or the people who keep letting it known they're debating to go IC or not, like it's some internal struggle. Go IC or leave the world, not too complicated. Lastly... Some people have said, "But I don't want to be I.C all the time! I have skills to train and I don't want to be I.C for that!" ...Why not? It seems like a lot of people can't comprehend the fact that skills can be trained while being I.C. It's typically because a lot of elitists and or 'fully vetted' people think it's a sin to cross game mechanic and roleplay. I really don't understand why. If you have a character who'd never be strong enough to fight a dragon IC'ly? Reasonable enough. But I'm sure they could do SOMETHING skill wise IC'ly. Chop wood? Fish? Tons of things to do. People hate to do these things IC'ly though, and it's a shame. In fact, it's fair to say some people are so jaded their roleplay is confined to the few squares of the Rising Sun. It's pathetic. It makes me sad when I walk up to someone I know is a roleplayer, they're skilling, and I know they're OOC (which is once again illogical to be even be OOC on W42). A good opportunity for roleplay could be there. But of course, they're just like, "BUT I DONT WANNA RP IM SKILLING" And you can guess my response to that reasoning now. Get your crap together W42. This world would be so much better if you did. We'd probably even see a big influx of new RP'ers. I'm pretty sure it's happened in the past that some guy was like, 'Cool! An RP world!', and then he came across ten people OOC'ly doing nothing RP'ish outside the Canifis inn. The 'some guy' aforementioned is probably thinking, 'Wow, this world sucks. They're not even RP'ing. WTF?' So like I said. Get your act together, W42 could be so much more if you'd use some common sense. Category:Blog posts